russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13's weekend primetime triumvirate
July 15, 2014 Robi Domingo, Drew Arellano and Anja Aguilar, as one of the famous young stars has names and faces who share the distinction of hosting IBC-13's weekend high-rating winning shows known as Panalo Weekend. Robi Domingo, Drew Arellano and Anja Aguilar, host four different primetime show, all originating from the United States. Robi Domingo, the country's popular primetime winner prince has been hosting The Million Second Quiz for almost 8 months. The famous quiz show based on the original American series with the same name, the quiz is set in a huge hourglass-shaped structure in the entrance to the Studio 4 of IBC studio, houses on the roof of the studio at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, it has revolutionized TV viewing in the country. An indoor set the studio in portions of the game, as the cast in contestants compete in a quiz competition played 24 hours a day for 1,000,000 seconds, or about eleven and a half dats. At any given time, one contestant is sitting in the "Money Chair" and accumulating money, while defending his/her portion against a series of challengers in head-to-head quiz bouts. Although commercials bill the winnings as ₱1 per second spent in the chair — or P36,000 per hour or P864,000 for every day — the rate is actually P1 per tenth of a second; winnings accumulate at a constant rate, even when bouts are not being played and during commercial breaks (prime time). Contestants in the chair earn money until they are defeated by a challenger, who replaces the occupant of the chair. Only the four contestants with the highest total winnings get to keep their money once the million seconds are up. Each bout lasts for a set number of seconds at the studio contestant. In all bouts, both participants use keypads to secretly lock in their answers and have five seconds to do so after the question is asked. The Million Second Quiz will be seen on the newest second season this Monday to Friday at 11:30 a.m. over IBC. Wherein viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was viewable from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. Contestants the chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode and another prize of P50,000 at stake for lucky viewers. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. All contestants must be Filipino citizens at least 15 years of age who can join by texting TMSQ to 8888. Drew Arellano, the country's primetime prince has been hosting Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? for almost 14th years. The famous quiz show from the UK and US enjoys a stellar selection of presenters all over the world, who are known not only for their hosting flair but also for easy interaction with the contestants and the ability to put into very question. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? has revolutionized TV viewing in the country, spawned a number of copycats and Drew has a new, very successful career as TV host. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? will be seen on Sunday at 7:30 p.m. over IBC. At stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will join the mini-WW2BAM game via number 8888 for Globe, Smart, IBC Mobile, Sun Cellular, My Phone, Star Mobile, Cherry Mobile and Touch Mobile users. Born to be a Superstar is another hit show that originated from the United States along in the Philippines, United Kingdom, Europe, Korea, Taiwan, China, Japan, Australia, Canada, Russia, Poland, Thailand, Argentina, Brazil, Mexico, among others. It is a popular singing-reality show for the talent search contest where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete production number of their very own Philippine primetime television and to sing with the young diva princess Anja Aguilar. A popular young singer and actress who harvest Platinum Awards and box-office hits with a huge success, Anja is new to the game of TV presenter while herself the product of a talent competition. It is for this new season that she decided to accept the reality show Born to be a Superstar, an opportunity for her to help aspiring and young talents for singers. The show scheduled, performance nights and result shows. Become the huge success in the worldwide reality singing search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through worldwide audition rom a different collage of high-school students for our singing superstars in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations. Platform for the online generation to showcase their flair for singing on TV and radio while using the internet to build a community that will support their talent. Submitted online in audio (MP3) and video (MP4) formats via borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph. Aside from accepting entries, listeners of IBC and 89 DMZ can also log on to this website to view or listen to the songs and vote for their favorite. It will also producing new Kapinoy singing champions such as Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo and Ronald Humarang to produce and discover a major singing superstar from the country’s best and brightest aspiring and young talents Born to be a Superstar can be seen at 8:30 p.m. on Sundays on IBC. Some Filipino citizens, male and female, solo or group performers, 15 to 25 years old and above are qualified also join the national singing contest. The four panel of judges are Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cazh prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. With the top 10 finalists are Cayleen Villamor, Arvin Ventanilla, Paolo Antenorcruz, Hannah Bustillos, Randy de Silva, Dean Carlo Logo, Kelly Mercado, Shaina Hermogenes, Carl Camo and Janet Japor will also perform. Watch out for the announcements of audition dates on IBC, in leading newspapers and radio announcers. The Philippine editions of The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar are the local productions of IBC-13